


Morning Person

by RealReggietales



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mornings, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Zari and mornings do not mix.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smoaknsnow6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/gifts).



Now you need to understand that Zari is  _ not _ a morning person. Mornings are her  _enemy_.

But when she hears Nate shuffling outside her door, patiently waiting for her to get up, with a donut ready in his hand, she thinks maybe,  _just maybe_ ,  she could handle mornings.

Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic for my friend, who wanted me to write. I personally have not watched far enough into this show to know these characters as they are in a relationship, and it’s unlikely that I will watch that far (sorry smoak!!) but I did want to disappoint!


End file.
